Alice Through the ages
by Isabella and Lego Liker
Summary: Alice Flynn-Shapiro, a perfect rehead daughter of Isabella is told in 10 little stories. I own Alice. Don't use her without my permission!


Story is in Isabella's POV

0. When you were born, we noticed you had the cutest red hair we had ever seen and took you into our house the same week and played with your toys when you were ready. You looked so cute in your Christmas clothes, we squealed in delight for you.

1. You were started to eat food that we made for you by Phineas and you liked it so much that we wondered if we had a perfect little daughter in our house. You made it to the bathroom all by yourself every time and never cried when you were not happy.

2. Your first words were, "Phineas, can I have a cereal bar?" and we just blushed at our daughter that was developing in the cutest way possible. Just as we saw that you were getting into TV, you watched a building show, which made us feel like we were 10 years old again.

3. Phineas and I let you join the Lil' Sparks troop and you got a small sash in just a few hours and by the time you were there for 6 months, you got over 150 patches for various things. Phineas and I were just impressed with our daughter that was growing up so fast.

4. I was making soup and you wanted to help. Little did we know, you would make just about all the meals thereafter for us and we were surprised at your skills you had. You also got over 500 more patches in your time at the troop, and we had to move into a bigger house to fit them all for you, but it was very much worth it so you would be very proud of your patches you had gotten in such a short time.

5. You joined the Fireside Girls troop and you looked like the cutest Fireside Girl ever (even cuter than I was when I was a Fireside Girl at that age) and the others were noticing how cute you were as well. With some karate skills you acquired from nowhere, you were able to get a lot of patches for them and yourself as well for winning some martial arts competitions and other things. When you went to school in September, you lifted heavy computers to help several teachers and was rewarded for it. When you came home, you were studying in your room for that next test and were always getting A+'s. I was just shocked with how well you were doing.

6. I was wondering if you could be as strong as I was when I was 10, so I made us an exercise room to build some muscle. After just 3 months, you were lifting over 150lbs. and were playing with your toys that were meant to be built, crash, and repair them. When we went to the beach for the first time for the summer, all the boys your age were just staring at you and saying "...," because how cute you were in your new, little 2-piece swimsuit of yours, colored with light blue and white stripes on it. You also had become 2nd in command in the troop and got patches to fill up a small station wagon completely when we picked them up for you every 3 months. You were even doing division and got every one right, while the others got only C's. We decided we needed to let you be as free as possible. You got several robbers and turned them in by your speed we never knew you had in yourself. The mayor also gave you lots of parties to celebrate your town's safety.

7. There you were singing and winning awards left and right all over the town. Along with that, you were getting patches that I never got a chance to get, like the "Get All the Cute Meters Around You to Explode" patch, the "Catch a Criminal" patch, or the "Driving a Car Properly in an Emergency" patch. Then you got all A+'s again, won a science contest for ages 6-11, and was the Junior Flawless Girl winner on top of it just a few days later. When we got Pinky II one day just before school was out for the summer, you had hearts in your eyes for several hours, saying he was the cutest puppy you ever saw in your life. Then, when it snowed in November a few days before Thanksgiving, you had placed on a winter version of your dress and all the boys just wanted to be with you from being the cutest girl in Danville. You became one of the most well-known kids in town, and we were very proud of you for it, and for Christmas time, you got everything on your list since we got a higher paying job.

8. On several afternoons, you were playing basketball and made several shots in a row, and even though it had went to 4OT once, you never were tired. You let them get tired from playing until they couldn't move, then you just took the ball away like they were statues. When it was time to get you to troop leader status, and you were so happy, you blushed in delight for it seemed like hours. When it had come time to do it, you wore your new uniform that looked so adorable on you, the boys were just eying at you during your acceptance speech. You got over 50 patches in your first two weeks as a Fireside Girl troop leader and over 100 awards for singing and from Junior Flawless Girl completions across the area as well. You fed your puppy so nicely by giving him water and food when he wanted it, and played with him every day for a while until he couldn t run from being tired. We just were so happy for you, that we went to the beach and you went in the cutest swimsuit possible on summer weekends. The boys were coming at you and wanted to be on a date with you from your cuteness, we just were so joyful in delight of our daughter that had grown very cutely. I was feeling for the first time in my life, that I wasn't the cutest one when I was your age. By the time Christmas came, every boy in town had their hearts on you for your extreme cuteness. The only question is who do you pick to be the bride when you are old enough to marry him?

9. You were still excelling at school and had grades no lower than 99.1%. On the state test, you got the highest score ever on it. They thought you were cheating, but I know you didn't, you were just extremely smart. I even needed help trying to fix a problem on my computer one time, you came and fixed it for me in just 5 minutes, when it could had possibly had cost me over $100 to fix it up at a computer repair store. In October, you had passed my record of most patches by a Fireside Girl by getting your 927th patch, which made feel very pleased. The news was buzzing at least once almost every week about you for stopping criminals and helping almost everyone in town, including Roger Doofenshmritz, the former mayor of Danville. Even when it was too stormy to go to the beach when we wanted to go there, we had our own giant indoor pool and you just were the time of your life in that very cute swimsuit of yours with us playing around in a playful manner. You even had gone to the bottom of the pool for 3 minutes and came back, barely gasping for air. When it was time for the marriage of a couple we had known for a while, you put on your normal dress because it looked perfect for the wedding and everyone had agreed on it. Little did we knew, you had got into the national Junior Flawless Girl competition and won, giving us $100,000 in prize money and split it up into thirds for all of us. A few weeks before your birthday, you had got so strong that you could move the furniture with no problem when we had to move to a bigger house-again.

10. There was a time when Phineas and I were walking and we almost had to stop when there were police cars blocking the way. When you showed your honorary badge at them, they let us go by. Ferb came by one day for a visit from England, saw you and said "Wow, I'd never noticed how cute your Alice is." and I had cried in joy when he said that in his British tone. You were also playing with your race car pit crew set you had wanted for your birthday and was having so much fun with it, we signed you up to be an honorary pit crew member at the Swamp Oil 500 race Phineas and I did one time and won. Unexpectedly, one of the members got injured. You took over and did the job even faster then he did and thanks to you, the team won the race. You also won the spelling bee from spelling the same word Gretchen said to get the "Saying a Word No one Else in the Room Knows" patch once in the clubhouse when I was a Fireside Girl. Baljeet even tested you in a game of smarts, but you got him to lose and said "Good game" to him to be kind. When it got too hot outside to be at the beach one day, you got everyone into our pool that you and Amber enlarged to be as big as possible in our backyard. Almost everyone on our block came, especially the boys that had you for their wife in the future. All of us laughed and all of us had the best day ever that was done indoors. You always liked being in that little 2-piece swimsuit of yours, even when you were exercising so people who came could see your cute, little tummy and tickle you, which you had a very hard time not laughing about. You got more A+'s than any kid in the school. When you wanted to recreate the day of the rollercoaster, I wanted to help and so did Phineas, and for once, it didn't disappear the same day. I just was so thrilled how our little daughter had came to be the super-cute, strong, and funny child you are for Phineas and me, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. 


End file.
